The Music in Us
by Kyasurin32
Summary: Take a peak from Damon and Elena's lives together Delena A series of song fictions! Some might be AU/AH. Hope you guys like it
1. What makes US real

**Hi everyone! Goodness! I'm still nervous by making this. It's my second fanfic and I'm planning on doing songfics because it's really obvious that I love them so much! Sorry for any mistakes and I do hope you guys like this :) Oh! I suggest you guys listen to the song while reading the story. Okay? it'll be much better. hehe  
**

**Song: Mad - Ne-yo**

**Thank you for having me!**

* * *

Damon Salvatore

I honestly can't process the aching feeling of not talking to Elena for the past few weeks. Ever since that fight about Stefan and being that stupid, irrational and boyfriend that I've been. I just…I don't know! It's just so new to me that Elena's finally mine and then I suddenly became this overprotective guy that's been wanting to slaughter all the guys trying to even look at her.

It's not my fault I don't feel that good about Elena talking to Stefan like _they_ never happened. It became weird to me that they become friends all of a sudden. I know that Elena's that kind, sweet, friendly and compassionate per- _Damn, I really miss her… _It's Stefan! You guys get what I mean?

Anyway, I honestly didn't know what came over me while I said those hurtful things to her. God, it almost killed myself just remembering them. These are times I wish those "time machines" or whatever existed. Even so, I would have still felt so damn guilty for what I did. Remember what I said earlier about the aching feeling? My mistake. Huge understatement…It actually feels like HELL.

It was a real miracle that I didn't hear the words "We're and "over" still, I can't even describe how close they are of Elena's last words to me before she walked out leaving me haunted for which seemed like forever.

"_Just what is your problem!" Elena cried_

"_You know exactly what my problem is! What am I supposed to think when I saw you alone with Stefan? When I even knew you were supposed to be with Bonnie and Caroline!" Damon yelled._

"_You can't be serious! I said I'd be going out with my "friends" Damon. It didn't mean exactly just Caroline and Bonnie! And one other thing, I said I'd be meeting them at 7pm, NOT in the afternoon when you saw me with Stefan!" Elena replied frustratingly._

"_Friends huh? Stefan? Well that's strange; I didn't know exes get to be friends a few months after a break up. Not to mention especially shifting to his brother which kind of reminds me of someone." Damon said crossing his arms and tilting his head and a tone as if he's recalling someone._

_Elena froze and felt like she was stabbed a hundred times over on the chest. Did he really just say that? And hand flew across Damon's cheek and was obviously shocked not only because of the slap but the words he said before that._

"_Elena, I-"_

"_How dare you…? Do you even know what it's like to feel something for you trying hard not to become like HER? You don't think that it kills me every day just to hope that I WON'T become like HER! I chose YOU Damon! YOU! Why can't you see that? For your information, I was talking to Stefan to agreeing about letting things go from now on and I was about to call to know where you are after that when Caroline picked me up early to get ready." _

_Damon didn't know what to say. He felt like a lunatic and wanted to kill himself for even bringing Katherine up and almost trying to compare them and he thought of it makes him want to throw up. Swear if he found a stake nearby he'd probably jabbed himself over and over._

"_It's like you don't even trust me. No... You DON'T trust me." Elena spat the last words then she turned her back. Sniffed and starkly wiped her tears._

"_Elena, please, I'm so sorry" Damon pleaded as he reached for her but she took her hand away._

"_I can't deal with you right now." She paused for a moment then said the words that drowned Damon's color. "And I can't be with someone who won't trust me" she continued._

_Damon was stunned when she walked away and slammed the door. And that moment he felt like having a heart that stopped and again killing him._

I'm such an idiot! I'm this close to losing Elena because my nit wittedness. I can't lose her. I just can't…

Alaric called me to check out the bar a few blocks from the park. He said he had a ninety to a hundred percent Elena's going to be there since it just opened two days ago and people really liked it there. I guess he knew about what happened and due to me being his drinking best buddy and him always understanding to what I'm going through, he wants me and Elena to work things out. I have to admit he's really cool pal despite the sometimes dullness.

Quickly, I pulled out my leather jacket and drove to the place where I don't know what'll happen if I took a step in. Good thing I came right on time before the rain started pouring.

I walked in the bar and quickly spotted Alaric with Jenna. Ric motioned for me to come over so I did and sat beside him. The place looks pretty good if you ask me but it would change a thing about my bonds with the Grill.

"Hey man..perfect timing. Elena's over there" Alaric said pointing towards the girls.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm saying this and no one's even asking but, you should know that you're good for Elena…" Jenna said

I looked at her quizzically

"You make her happy and feel free. You even know things about her than I ever did." She looked into space and then at me. "Do you want to be with her?" She asked

"What the hell of course I do!" I answered like it's the most stupid question ever.

"Okay chill man! If you do want to be with her, stop being a chicken ass and talk to her!" Ric chides presenting Elena with his hand.

"I will! Just… give me a moment! I don't want to act or look like an idiot in front of her!" I said raising my voice but making sure that Elena won't hear me.

Ric and Jenna both sighed. "Damon believe me, you already look like an idiot."Ric said and I rolled my eyes yet accepting it. A real pal indeed.

They were sitting maybe five tables away and near the glass wall with the logo and name of the bar facing outside. Caroline and Bonnie's backs were facing and Elena's sitting across them. Which makes me have better access of seeing her and probably…seeing me.

Tyler showed up and walked towards them and it's like he's asking Caroline to dance as he offered his hand. She quickly grabbed it and began pulling him. Jeremy followed for Bonnie which now leads to Elena sitting alone and I stared at her as she played with the straw of her drink. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her all night, apologizing, pleading, and saying that I love her.

Her eyes scanned over the people dancing then the DJ announced that slower songs will be played shortly because of dedications coming. Great…really great.

I saw the couples setting on the dance floor and a few others getting back to their seats. Ric and Jenna decided to join them so I'm left here with my untouched best friend. Bourbon.

The song played and I glanced at Elena and I nearly fell on my chair as she looked at me. Seeing her sad but hard expressed doe eyes connecting with mine makes me want to hit myself knowing I was the cause of it.

* * *

Elena looked at him and her heart skipped a beat noticing that he's watching her. She planned on pretending that she was looking somewhere else but failed. Elena knew the spell or curse of locking eyes with Damon so therefore she had to face the consequences of inevitable mixtures of feelings growing inside. She can tell his face was plastered with pain and full of sadness and now all she feels is heart break.

_She's starin' at me_  
_I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin'_  
_Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'_  
_And now it's I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me_  
_All that that means is neither of us is listening_

_And what's even worse?_  
_That we don't even remember why we're fighting_  
_So both of us are mad for_

_Nothing, fighting for_  
_Nothin', crying for_  
_Nothing, whoa_  
_But we won't let it go for_

_Nothing, no not for_  
_Nothing, this should be_  
_Nothing to a love like what we got_

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain_  
_But baby, can we make up now?_  
_'Cause I can't sleep through the pain_  
_Can't sleep through the pain_

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_  
_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_  
_No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_  
_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_  
_Oh no no no_

_Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect_  
_Perfect, perfect, oh oh_  
_And just how good it's gonna be_  
_We can fuss and we can fight_  
_Long as everything's all right between us_  
_Before we go to sleep_  
_Baby, we're gonna be happy, oh_

Tears were formed in Elena's eyes which wounded Damon even more as the lyrics say exactly what they needed to realize. Sure they fought and had these so called problems but both knew they couldn't and won't sacrifice the good times because of them.

_Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain_  
_But baby, can we make up now?_  
_'Cause I can't sleep through the pain_  
_Can't sleep through the pain_

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_  
_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_  
_No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_  
_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_  
_Oh no no no_

Elena wiped her tears, stood up and ran out the exit then Damon followed her. Rain was heavily pouring down from the clouded night skies as Damon caught up with her, grabbed her arm and turned her to face him placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Elena…"

Elena softly cried looking down but slowly lifted her head.

"I love you Elena. I'm so sorry for letting you think I don't trust you. I DO trust you. You are NOT anywhere near being the same as that bitch you hear me? You are nothing like her." He paused to look at me sincerely after he punctuated every word then continued. "I know I made a lot of mistakes and I'm just so sorry for hurting you. Please give me a chance, I'll be better!" Damon promised pleadingly

Elena's eyes softened as he spoke. Seeing his vulnerable state always makes her heart melt and as soon as she began seeing his watery blue eyes, all of her bad memories of the night they fought were forgotten.

"I'm sorry too...maybe I've made my mistakes too. But I want you to always and I mean ALWAYS know, that I choose you Damon." Elena said cupping his face with her hands.

"No, I don't deserve your apology. This is my fault. I was being an insecure Boy-zilla-friend" Damon said resting his hands over Elena's.

"Boy-zilla-friend?" Elena asked with a little giggle

Damon chuckled "Yeah, you could say that."

His faced turned serious as he spoke,

"Elena, you and I both know love isn't perfect. Well nothing is. I don't care if we have imperfections, because that's what makes it REAL... makes US real. And I REALLY love you Elena Gilbert." He declared emphasizing "really".

"And I REALLY love you too." She replied smiling ever so sweetly.

He kissed her feverishly and smiled as she kissed him back. Both not caring how soaked they were

They pulled away with nothing but eyes gazing each other lovingly.

"Does this mean we're okay now?" Damon asked just making sure he didn't have to go through that hell feeling again.

"Hmmm…" she pretended to think to lighten up the mood then Damon frowned.

She nodded and chuckled "Yeah we're okay". Seeing his face was priceless!

"Don't do that..." He said slightly menacing "I don't know what I'd do if I lose you" His tone changed to the vulnerable one.

She smiled "You won't, because I'll always be with you no matter what, Salvatore". They kissed again with more passion knowing that whatever struggles come their way, nothing could ever come between them.

"Always?" he managed to say.

"And Forever" She mumbled.

_Fin_

* * *

_So what do you guys think? hehehe :)_


	2. Through the looking glass

My love screams - Lindsey Sky ft. Matt Giraud (I hope you guys like this chap! It's a toughy! hehe) Please be nice :' )

* * *

Darkness overshadowed everything, the suffering, the throbbing, the sounds and the sight of all the life and undead that surrounded me. I can't move, speak, and well as unable to see. But I can feel the approaching of something different, something that sets my mind to one thing. END.

After that, there was light. So very bright and warm yet I don't get blinded by the overpowering intensity. It slowly lowered its brightness and at the center it was having some kind of opening which spread all around in me until it looked like I was standing in my house. It puzzled me as I heard voices that sounded like my parents and kids that sounded like Jeremy and me. Their footsteps were becoming louder and I wonder if I should hide but I froze as they came into the living room with mom holding Jeremy, I guess he was only three or four years old at that time. My dad holding some DVD's and next comes me running ahead of him and jumped on the couch holding my teddy bear. It was movie night. The thing we always had every Friday night when dad comes home from work. I smiled as they playfully argue what movie they should watch whether it's horror or comedy. I was about to come near them when the scene changed into a place in the grass, where from afar I could see us having a picnic, laughing and not a care in the world. It was a fast one so it suddenly switched into the process of how my life goes. I saw all my first times such as my first diary given to me, first ballet class, day of pre and middle school, first kiss I got, first day of high school, the great times with my friends, so mostly all of the times of my life, only played fast forward. The penultimate ones were the terrible crash that my parents and I got into and that lead them into me and Jeremy never going to see them anymore.

Lastly, the first time I met the Salvatore's. All the things we've been through were played before my eyes. And what Damon and I had been through...

The moments when he made me laugh, that he would cook for me every time I go to the boarding house, drove me insane with his jokes and cockiness, made me unconsciously stare at his beauty when he's not looking and most of all, the times when we had nothing to mind but being together and us being truly happy.

Among all the things that I saw and visited, it pained me that they all had something in common. They were never going to happen again.

It was darkness once more, but only for a short time. Then the next thing I knew I was at the grave and I noticed there was a crowd all dressed in black. I slowly approached them and took a peak on who were they mourning at, but I quite had a clue who it was.

No one could see me but I can see where I am. I halted as I saw the figure underneath the glass of the white casket. I feel nothing but acceptance.

My eyes wandered around to my dear friends and family until it came to Damon. I walked towards him until I was a few inches away.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

Damon took a step forward and dropped the red rose on top of the box after it was closed. His hands were bleeding from the strong grip he had on the rose which made a few thorns thrust into his palms.

Unescapably acknowledged that it wasn't going to be the same again after what I've been through. Yet thankfully I could still see them and have chances of being beside them.._him…_because I do want to let them know that I will always guide and watch over them.

As they go back the way it used to be makes me satisfied, but I worry every time I see that my brother tries to even find me as well as my friends wait for him to. Knowing that it doesn't happen, I observe Damon as he would always be there when they wait and he would be sitting beside or across Jeremy with a look of hopefulness. I look at them with sympathy every end of the day as they fail.

I look at Damon and I see the sorrow in his eyes and not even masking it on.

At nights or so I'd slip into his dreams and let him have the chance to hold me again. Both feeling alive and have the happy ending. But I realize my immoralities as mornings arise and cause more pain in him. I just want to have us being happy even for a short time. Eventually, we had to both grasp the fact of reality and wake up and me apologizing as if he could respond by yelling or scolding at me, telling me not to do it again. I don't even care as I want him to speak to me like I'm really there.

_I'm sinking down in our darkest sleep  
So deep so cold, this pain inside of me  
My love for you is more than I can bear, oooh_

One night I noticed that there were tears in his eyes as he lay down and holding a picture. I can't help but want to hug him and tell him…that it's okay.

_You'll never understand this distant shore  
My love destroys while longing for more  
I'll never be to you what you are to me_

_So I will run  
(You can run if you need to)  
I can hide  
(Honey, hide)  
And then I'll keep this love for you locked inside  
(Never gonna keep this inside)  
You'll be forever always in my dreams  
And I can't say a word, say a word, can't breathe  
My love screams  
My love screams_

I try to reach him but found myself unable to do so as if there's something holding me back, so I struggled to move violently as I feel tears of frustration. Then I screamed.

* * *

_You feel my soul  
You're touching me  
I thought this love could set us free_

_The earth and the sky and a million lights above_

_So I will run  
(You can run if you need to)  
I can hide  
(Honey, hide)  
And then I'll keep this love for you locked inside  
(Never gonna keep this inside)  
You'll be forever always in my dreams  
And I can't say a word, say a word, can't breathe  
My love screams, yeah yeah_

"_She isn't really gone."_ They would tell him. However the pain of not hearing her laugh, her voice, and her distinctive rhythm of footsteps as she mostly listened to music and her heartbeat is beyond agonizing. Time has changed and the town's customs were noticed different as one of their beloved citizens has passed on.

She had made a difference. Is and always will be marked in the hearts of the people and a day or two does certain tears fall as the closest friends reminisce the moments they shared with her before the cruel destiny.

Furthermost, the man who has loved her constantly, that sacrifice for her is never a second thought.

But it's too late.

He was broken, ruined, destroyed and never again imagined having someone who he treasured slip away and make the world freeze to look at what fate has done.

* * *

I woke up as I heard someone's scream and its sound was filled with sorrow, frustration, defeat...It was familiar…it was

Elena.

I jumped out of bed, rubbed my eyes and there she is, frozen, wide-eyed and filled with tears. Was I dreaming? No. The world would be beyond cruel if that is so. What was I saying? Taking the one I love was already beyond the world's cruelty.

I slowly walked towards her but confused as she stayed there. I stopped until I was right in front of her.

"Elena?" I whispered lifting my hands so I could touch her to make sure it's all real and not some kind of sick joke.

But there was a barrier between us that won't allow me to hold her and even go closer to crush her in my embrace.

Her hands were placed in front of us as if there was an invisible glass. She looked pained, looked down with tears streaming down her face and I noticed mine was too.

"Damon." She said however it wasn't loud and it also wasn't a whisper but more like hollowing so softly. "I love you so much…"

How badly I want to reach out for her, hold her, and kiss her without letting her go or out of my sight again.

"I love you" I said with a cracked tone.

She smiled a little but looked down, closed her eyes that were filled with sadness still placing her hand on the unseen wall.

"Please." She mouthed still looking down; I knew she was pleading someone else.

She gently put her hands down and looked up to meet my gaze. She slowly leaned forward until she took a step to me, then another, then another and then the next thing I knew I had the chance to touch her face and caress her cheek.

I pulled her to me and hugged her as if our bodies were molding into one and then millions of gratitude and love were swimming in my mind.

* * *

_So I will run  
(You can run if you need to)  
I will hide  
(Honey, hide)  
And then I'll keep this love for you locked inside  
(Never gonna keep this inside)  
You'll be forever always in my dreams  
And I can't say a word, say a word, can't breathe_

I met his eyes once again and all we felt is our love for each other and thankfulness for this miracle. He leaned forward to kiss me until our lips united and our tears joining.

We pulled away and smiled. "I love you, and I will always be with you Damon. Don't ever forget that." I said.

"No, don't go…please…" He pleaded holding me in place. I knew I had to go this instant because seeing him like this will be harder for me to have acceptance in this fate.

"I'm sorry. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." I replied and I felt a new batch of tears.

"I can't live without you Elena! Why can't you see that?" He yelled

"You have the beauty of eternity ahead of you" I paused then continued "And I promise I will be with you every step of the way." I replied.

He let me go, knowing that eventually I'd be slipping away. I know he felt it as I felt it. There was the barrier again. "I love you." I said my final words looking at his softened face as he's understood what was going to happen next then he mouthed them back to me.

A cool breeze past through us as he stood there. He blinked his eyes and it was a good time to make my way. So I did.

I know I may not be the perfect person that they lived their moments with and it might of been too late to say I'm sorry for my mistakes and shortcomings so I don't know anything I can do but being there, protecting them, guiding and will always be watching over them.

_So I will run  
(You can run if you need to)  
I will hide  
(Honey hide)  
And then I'll keep this love for you locked inside  
(Never gonna keep this inside)  
You'll be forever, always in my dreams  
And I can't say a word, say a word, can't breathe  
My love screams  
My love screams  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah Ooohh_

One thing I know for sure is that I'll never stop loving Damon. And I will make sure that he feels that…

Despite being through and beyond the looking glass…


	3. You will always be mine

**My Boo - Alicia Keys and Usher Truth is…I can't get enough of this song. Oh and Kyle Landry's " A whole new world" on piano He's awesome!**  
**This is an AU and AH chapter hehe enjoy!**

* * *

Elena Gilbert

Well it's official, I'm actually going back to Mystic Falls...

_My home_

Can't say I'm nervous since I left for like..I don't know, 4 years? And not to mention reuniting with my family, friends, teachers, and uhm…maybe the guy who practically stole my heart from the day I said "Hi".

It's really weird because imagine crushing on your big brother's buddy. Jer would taunt me for the rest of my life if he knew or worse, jeopardize their friendship..

Come to think of it, I remember the times we used to "hang out" as kids.

"_JEREMY! Give it back right NOW."_

_Jeremy and Damon laughed as I chased him around the living room holding my score. I've been working on that for a year and I can't stand anyone touching it even taking a peak at it. I catch my breath holding on to the wall but I'm not giving up that easily, so I went upstairs to Jeremy's room and grabbed his guitar and some scissors in the corridor drawer. I sauntered down the stairs holding a combination of my brother's weakness. THIS. IS. WAR._

"_Oh Jeremyyyy…" I drawled with a smirk, twirling the scissor's eye rings with my fingers. "Come out; come out wherever you are YOU ASS! I've got something to show you." These guys made a fool of themselves on ganging up on me. They wore these smirks as they appeared. I turn around slowly and leisurely taking my time to making him witness this._

"_And what could possibly that be little sis- woah!" The smile slipped on my brother's face seeing his endangered guitar. An amused face washed over Damon's and stepped back with hands in surrender giving the "arena" for us._

"_Dude, you're in deep shit, you better give the papers back." Damon laughed_

_I love my brother. There's no denying that, but there are times that I just want to shove his face in the toilet. That is real sibling relationship so it's normal._

"_Elena…What the hell are you planning to do?" Jeremy widens his eyes when I correctly position the scissors with a wide stance and nearing it to the strings. _

"_Give me the score now…" Jeremy slowly and cautiously placed the sheet on the table nearest to me. Damon watched our interaction with a still amused expression._

"_Okay! Just calm down…there…see? It's yours, now hand the gui-" I cut him off with a gasp. My score sheet was ruined with folds and there was a little ripped part on the lower edge._

"_Big mistake brother." I snapped the scissors and the nylon strings split and curled up._

"_NO!" Jeremy screamed in horror and I ignored him grabbing the score sheet and rushed upstairs. Little did I know I heard a faint "You deserved it man…"_

Good times..Gooood times.

He learned his lesson I'm sure, but yeah we called a truce after a week. Now I'm here approximately 15 minutes away 'til I reach my destination and man, I can even hear my bed calling me for a good hours' sleep. I'm on a winter break from Boston on my third year in Berklee CoM with additional 7 days off because I took advanced subjects for kicks so I'm obliged to savor these THREE weeks of freedom. _It's all about strategy people._

After a few minutes, I got off the bus at the stop, grabbed my luggage and called a taxi to the very Mystic Falls. The taxi stopped at my house and I see my mom, dad, aunt Jenna holding a welcome back poster, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy on the porch waiting then I got out of the car and they all ran and squeezed me.

"Welcome home honey, Oh we missed you so much!" My mom cried peppering my face with kisses while my dad quickly got my luggage out of the cab. Jenna came over to me with Jeremy on her tail and took her turn in my shower of kisses.

'ELENA!" Bonnie and Caroline screamed and hugged me so tight that I began to wheeze.

"I missed you guys too" I managed to croak then they released me with sheepish grins.

"Hey pitchy" Jeremy said smiling warmly at me and pinching my cheeks as I rolled my eyes.

"I feel your love, truly I do" I said sarcastically as I went over to help my dad

"No no. I got this! You go inside and rest sweetheart. You do remember the event tonight do you?" My dad said as he studied me with skeptical but playful eyes.

"Yeah of course" I lied unsure what's going on. I looked to see Caroline and Bonnie shared guilty looks

"Great! Now go! You girls have a lot of catching up on" My dad said

"Let's go Elena!" Caroline grabbed my arm and Bonnie with my other and hauled me inside, dragged me upstairs and pulled me inside my room. It hasn't changed a bit since I left. My computer's still intact, the framed pictures are still hung up except that my bed sheets are new and so are my curtains. My dad came after us and put my luggage in the bed. I opened it and pulled out the dirty clothes.

"What was he talking about tonight?" I whispered as my dad went out of earshot

"It's the Lockwood White party; it's kind of like a Christmas reunion or something." Bonnie said

"Since people go home for Christmas, they planned this for a reunion thingy especially for the "heirs" of the founding members but the main thing is, everyone's gonna be there" Caroline explained doing air quotes on heirs.

"And that's tonight!? No freakin' way! I don't even have a dress yet! And shoes, Oh my God!"I exclaimed pacing around the room

"So do we! but what's shopping for, silly? Come on let's get started!" Caroline beamed

After trying on various white dresses and shoes for hours, we finally found the ones. I purchased the military ball gown, Caroline with the chiffon with column one shoulder and Bonnie with beaded halter one. After we got the jewelry and heels, we stopped at the café for a reward. It's nearly 3 pm so I got at least 3 hours to get a shut eye and another hour getting ready and whew…my feet are killing me.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we just want the three of us to hang out again like old times!" Bonnie apologized

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! I'm pretty sure Damon will be there tonight. I heard that he's working in his dad's company in New York and he came here in town two days ago actually. I saw him yesterday at the grill and I was like oh damn!" Caroline winked smiling and I laughed and shrugged

I figured that alright. He's like the prince of this town for pete's sake! I doubt he'll acknowledge me anyway; I'm not really the biggest thing around here.

"Seriously, what happened to the both of you? I think the more than half of the school or the town thinks that you guys were more than just buddies." Bonnie said sipping her milkshake

"We're not." I deadpanned glancing through the glass wall to the people walking by.

" Well I think you do. Childhood friends and all. Think of the way he looked at you when you played and sang for the Founder's day Ball, or when he suddenly pops out in the Music room when we jam, and the time he got drunk when you le-"

"Caroline!" Bonnie stopped her as she babbled. I looked at them quizzically waiting for them to continue

"Let's say…he was of course proud of you when you got in the Berklee, we all were. But you leaving? Not so much." Bonnie explained.

"He knew it was gonna happen" I said. He knew that! He was there when I spent hours practicing those sonatas everyday for my audition.

"We know that he knew. It's just that… nothing beats the real thing." Caroline said sadly blinking tears " We really missed you so much!"

"Aww, you guys! Come on, I'm here now!" I hugged them and laughed at our drama

We talked for a few moments. Bonnie and Caroline went to NYU together with Jeremy so I'm the one left out thank you very much. All three of them arrived town five days before me. I'm majoring in Professional Music while Jeremy's for Steinhardt's Dept. of Music so college picking is tricky. We parted ways and damn right it was hard.

I went home with the shopping bags and slept for a good 2 hours.

"Okay, okay I'm up" I groaned when my alarm went off. I went to the shower, dried my hair, put on the dress and asked Jenna fix it to a half pony tail.

"Remember when your mom and I used to braid your pigtails for school?" Jenna said giggling as she plugged the hair curler and started making ringlets. I nodded and chuckled at the memory.

After being done with my hair, I applied make up and looked myself in the mirror.

Ready as I'll ever be.

I texted Caroline and Bonnie if they were ready. They planned on picking me up so we can catch up some more. They told that there'll be an after party later and we're talkin' drinks, dancing and A LOT of jamming. Now that's REAL fun. It took a lot of convincing to get my parents on letting me go with my comrades but luckily they did.

The place was…WOW. Everyone's getting married. White and black everywhere. We walked into the garden filled with white covered tables, with white roses as their center piece. Lights decorated trees that surrounds the venue. The place is hands down incredible, I hand it to the Lockwoods. I caught a glimpse of Stefan Salvatore, an old classmate of ours, approaching us.

"Elena, it's great to see you again! You look amazing!" Stefan said as we hugged

"Thanks buddy, You look great too! Glad you put on with my advice on your weight" I joked and burst in to laughter as he jokingly "Ssh" ed me and looked around if anyone heard me. He introduced me to new people and greeted his dad.

"Mr. Salvatore!" I said grinning from ear to ear

"It is Guiseppe, you squirt but anyways you look marvelous! Look at you all grown up!" Guiseppe exclaimed as he hugged me.

Behind him I noticed the very guy with those striking blue eyes looking at me as we pulled away.

* * *

Damon watched in agape as the beauty before him hugged his father. All memories flashed through his mind including the time when he asked her to the Halloween party and especially when he first heard her play Disney songs gracefully on the keys.

"_Where's that coming from?" a sixteen year old Damon asked a fifteen year old Jeremy as he plopped into the couch while Jeremy set-up the X-box. The beautiful sound of the tune of "A whole new world" was faintly heard._

"_It's Elena, my sister. She's been practicing all these Disney stuff every morning. I mean it's cool but can a guy hear some rock n' roll these days now?" Jeremy whined. " Hey can you go into my room and get the 'Uncharted'? Oh wait; just get the DVD case instead…sorry man. It's in my room upstairs, the first one on the left." Jeremy said sheepishly and winces as he stretched behind the T.V. to connect the wires of the X-box to the T.V._

_Damon went upstairs and the beautiful sound became louder. It came from the room on the right beside Jeremy's and he paused to peep in the room as its door was slightly open. He stood awestruck on the girl about fourteen years old with her back facing him and seems to really concentrating on the musical score. Her head slightly moving seeming that her eyes were shifting from the notes to the keys. Her hand flew quickly to turn the page and managed to not make a mistake and when she reached to the second chorus, the sounds became more intense as it reached to a crescendo and then became slower at the bridge heading to the coda of the song. Damon swore his vision became blurry and wet and to think, it was just a song from a Disney movie!_

"_Damon! Did you find it?" He snapped out of his trance as he heard Jeremy called. Elena turned around in surprised then her face flushed but then smiled warmly and waved._

"_Hi! You must be Jeremy's friend…I'm Elena" She chirped then turning back on him once again causing her chocolate brown hair to smoothly move. She piled the musical score and placed on the table beside her. "I'm sorry if I bothered you guys, is Jer mad?" _

"_I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore. And no, he's not." Damon said as she shrugged "You're really good" he added and a blush crept her cheeks._

"_Thank you" she softly said shyly massaging her fingers and looking down. he smirked but mentally slapped himself on forgetting which room was Jeremy's._

"_His room's on the left..." She smirked as if reading his thoughts_

"_Right, Thanks. It's nice meeting you" He said nodding at her and she said likewise then closing her door._

_He knew right then and there, that she was special. Turned out that she practically stole his heart from the day she said "Hi"._

"Elena"

"Damon"

"You look great" Damon casually said scanning his eyes over her. _Amazing, beautiful, drop dead-Woah! snap out of it! _He added in his thoughts.

She smiled tilting her head "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself"

"Don't I know it" He smirked as she rolled her eyes. _Some things do never change_ she thought. "I'm glad you came though" the playful smirk suddenly turned into a genuine smile.

"Me too, you, I mean…I mean..I'm.. .glad you came too" She stuttered _Very nice, Pea-brain _and there goes that smirk again.

"I-"

"Elena! There you are! Been looking everywhere for you. Oh hi, Damon" Caroline popped out with Bonnie on her side cutting off Damon

"Blondie and judgy" he greeted and they sent him a playful glare. "Hilarious. Let's go Elena, Tyler and Matt's there..Sorry Damon!" Caroline said as she pulled her away. Elena sent an apologetic look to Damon and he nodded with a smile. That is Caroline for them.

* * *

The party went smoothly I suppose. I reacquainted with my old classmates, teachers and some familiar faces, met my parents' friends and some other people. The food was great and the dessert was Out. Of. This. World.

Oreo and strawberry cheesecake baby... Peace out, vocal cords.

The song, "The way you look tonight" came up and I saw the couples approaching the center in front of the live band.

"Dance with me?" I saw a hand held out to me as I heard the velvety voice.

I blushed like a tomato and I'm aware of that "Sure" I held his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

He places his left hand on the small of my waist as we found a spot. We looked into to each other's eyes and God damn! How can I even stand up like this let alone dance! Those eyes are going to be the death of me. I swear on this day, that I feel like we were definitely the only ones in the room. He held me close to him and spun me expertly around the room. Our bodies fell into a perfect sync with each other just like old times. But despite the perfect harmony we seem to make I still feel so exhilarated and excited. My heart was racing and I could feel Damon's heart racing too.

"Brought any memories?" He asked softly and I can see a glint of vulnerability beneath that wall

"Of course, it's not like everyday I get to have these dances with you" I replied and he smiled at me.

The night ended as people started leaving. Tyler and Matt set up the Karaoke machine and stereo and the ever typical Caroline showed up holding alcohol she got from the car. All the people left here are our school mates and friends. I mentally did a happy dance when Damon stayed.

"Let's get this party started!" Caroline yelled as she pulled the corks of the drinks with a knife. All people cheered and grabbed some glasses.

I was about to make my way to sit down when Jeremy suddenly announced something.

"Hey ladies and fags! You all know me Jeremy Gilbert. Thank you thank you…I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Anna and also would like to request my ever loving, generous, kind and thoughtful sister to accompany me with this song" Jeremy smirked at me as they people wolf-whistled and clapped. It's sweet of him to dedicate a song to Anna but come on! I feel ten-times smaller right now. He's gonna owe me big time.

Bonnie cheered and pulled me out of the chair and pushed me to the stage. I slightly stumbled but regained my stance as I glared the joyful looking Jeremy. I turned around and waved awkwardly at people then I saw Damon's eyes fixed on me and I quickly turned away. _This is just one time Elena. Relax._

I can't count the times when we used to perform duets back in high school. What can I say? We both study in different colleges of Music so we're pretty much good if I say so myself. I barely had the time to look at the screen to find out what the song is but Jeremy immediately started

_There's always that one person__  
__That will always have your heart_

Are. You. Kidding. Me. My dearest brother picked the most relatable song of my existence; at least I think it is. I had this song played on my Ipod over and over again when I was on the bus arriving here. Why is this happening to me?_  
_

_You'll never see it coming__  
__'Cause you're blinded from the start__  
__Know that you're that one for me__  
__It's clear for everyone to see__  
__Oh baby ooh you'll always be my boo.__I don't know bout cha'll__  
__But I know about us and uh__  
__This is the only way__  
__We know how to rock_

All the girls rapped the part and I joined them nodding my head enjoying the beat of the song._  
_

_I don't know bout cha'll__  
__But I know about us and uh__  
__This is the only way__  
__We know how to rock_

A few started to dance in the center until more and more came as Jeremy started his part. I shoved him lightly and he chuckled to the lyrics and shoving me back.

_Do you remember girl__  
__I was the one who gave you your first kiss__  
__'Cause I remember girl__  
__I was the one who said put your lips like this__  
__Even before all the fame and__  
__People screaming your name__  
__Girl I was there and you were my baby_

Jeremy jumped down and came to the table Anna was sitting on and people cheered louder. He pulled her to dance so I was left here but thankfully I saw Caroline and Bonnie singing and dancing right in front of me despite the stage I'm standing on._  
_

_It started when we were younger girl__  
__You were mine my boo__  
__Now another brother's taking over__  
__But its still in your eyes my boo__  
__Even though we used to argue it's alright__  
__I know we haven't seen each other__  
__In awhile but you will always be my boo_

I brace myself on my upcoming part as I gripped the wireless mic. Then again, my brother and I compete the loudest cheers just like back in the day. I didn't want to be alone on the stage so I jumped too and joined the people.

_I was in love with you when we were younger__  
__You were mine my boo__  
__And I see it from time to time__  
__I still feel like my boo__  
__And I can see it no matter__  
__How I try to hide my boo__  
__Even though there's another man who's in my life__  
__You will always be my boo_

Caroline and Bonnie slightly paused and smirked at me as they looked over my shoulder. I turned around, not stopping my singing then I saw Damon standing right in front of me devilishly smirking. We knew the song. And we knew the story.

_Yes I remember boy__  
__'Cause after we kissed__  
__I could only think about your lips__  
__Yes I remember boy__  
__The moment I knew__  
__You were the one__  
__I could spend my life with__  
__Even before all the fame__  
__And people screaming your name__  
__I was there and you were my baby_

His hands slid to my waist and started swaying us. Thank God I'm not losing it. His eyes were on my lips as I sang and mine to his as we swayed to the music.

_I was in love with you when we were younger__  
__You were mine my boo__  
__And I see it from time to time__  
__I still feel like my boo__  
__And I can see it no matter__  
__How I try to hide my boo__  
__Even though there's another man in my life__  
__You will always be my boo__My oh, my oh my oh, my oh, my boo__  
__My oh, my oh my oh, my oh, my boo__  
_

We sang the chorus again and he spins me slowly and we both danced the rap part. When the song ended, we both were breathless especially me. Damon surprised me by pulling me for a kiss that I gasped and took time to reciprocate. The surrounding people roared with applause and can definitely hear Caroline and Bonnie squealing and jumping. We pulled away with warmth in our eyes and smiles on our faces. It's all coming back again.

_At the Halloween party….(5 years ago)_

"_You look beautiful" Damon said as he pulled me close to him and I thanked him_

"_Can I" he hesitated nervously for a moment "kiss you?" he continued. I saw shocked since I haven't had my first kiss yet and I know he knew that too. I smiled and nodded at his permission. Then he closed the remaining space between us._

_I couldn't ask for another man to be my first kiss._

_We pulled away and he whispered "You will always be mine"._

And that…was the perfect night.


End file.
